The Bartender
by an axious apple
Summary: my take on how Nathan Drake and Desmond Miles would meet


**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's creed AND uncharted.**

 **Sooo this my first attempt on a crossover story. I hope you guys like it, or at least tolerate it, because I know, my grammar is awful and my punctuations even more, but**

 **You know what i don't have any explanation. PLS COMMENT. I WOULD REALLY LOVE TO READ SOME CRITISIMS FROM U GUYS**

From inside the bar, he could hear the bustling street of New York. Rain poured outside and that didn't stop the citizens of New York to take it easy. Oh, no. if not, it made them more agitated.

"HEY! I'M WALKIN' OVER HERE!"

A yell came out from outside, followed by a honk from a very pissed off driver. No, wait, make that _drivers._

Nathan Drake didn't know how the hell he ended up in a bar on god knows where in New York _. Oh, right._ He thought. _To read._

He saw the bartender talking to a bunch of ladies, charming the pants out of 'em. He saw a couple of underage kids, sneaking in to get the good stuff (not drugs, mind you.), and lots of drunk bastards passed out on their tables.

A bunch of papers and stacks of books a around his table. Moldy and brittle, it were the things that he needed to find the treasure. He sighed. Why can't the clues be on a rock or in an ipad? You know, in things that doesn't crumble to pieces when you touched it or carries an ancient disease?

He groaned. _Suck it up, Nate._

He took a big sip from his second beer for the night, tired out of his mind and wanting to be one of those passed out bastards two tables away from him. Hell, if it weren't for the deadline he would've done it hours ago. But, he's a responsible man and he could take a couple of hours of more reading. Nate almost laughed at the thought. It would be funny to see himself drunk and being dragged by Sully to the motel.

He went back to reading. This artifact he's researching on, it's about some lost Majapahit treasure that the Majapahit's general, Gajah Mada, hidden it for unknown reasons. It's the same old thing - unlimited wealth, maybe (or not maybe) accompanied by unlimited power, also very likely accompanied by ultimate demise. That sort of treasure.

He and Sully had been searching in Sumatra for weeks. Dependent on Drake's hunch and Sully's money. Without a second thought, anyone who had the right mind would definitely think that _that_ was fucking stupid.

And it was.

It turns out there was this big black market sale in New York and somehow Sully got Nate the artifacts. Which is real to Nate's surprised.

He rubbed his temples and focused on his reading more, grabbing a couple of old research papers and pray for it to have a lead on something. Anything!

"Read like that and your eyes might pop."

Nate heard a voice from in front of him. He looked up from his papers and saw a young man, not much older that he is, maybe even younger, wearing a black apron with the bar's name – or at least, he thought it was the bar's name – and tattoos on his arm.

It was the bartender.

"I haven't seen someone so dedicated on reading moldy papers before." He said, smirking.

"Yeah? Well than you haven't seen that many people then, kid." Nate said, taking a sip from his beer once again "aren't you supposed to be, you know, serving some customers?"

The bartender looked around the bar. The passed out bastards were still, well, passed out. The crowd of girls that were here half an hour ago are now gone, but the kids still here though. The bartender faked the enthusiasm in his voice "oh, yeah! You could see this place is bustling with life. I could almost feel it in my paycheck."

"Okay, okay. I got your point."

The bartender gestured to the emptied seat in front of Nathan, nodded and the bartender, with a huff, sat down.

"So… What're you reading?" The bartender asked

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stuff that are gonna pay my rent." The bartender chuckled

Silence went between the two men. The bartender looked at some of the papers lying around the table and read it. In normal occasions, Nate would slap that kid's arm, but this is not one of those occasions and he really didn't have the energy to do that. Nate saw the bartender actually being interested in the article. A couple of minutes passed and his eyes widened. "Hey, I know this!"

Nathan's eyes widened too "seriously?"

"Yeah, man. This Gajah Mada guy, I know him. Not personally, of course, but he was pretty much a big deal back in the days-"

Nathan frowned "of course you didn't know him personally, smartass. He died hundreds of years ago."

The bartender frowned too "will you let me finish. Anyway, I read somewhere that he had this thing called the, uh, -" Nate saw the bartender hesitated on saying the next word, "Pieces of Eden."

"Pieces of Eden?" Nate wondered out loud "I think I heard that thing before…"

The bartender stiffened "yeah, well. It's a rumor anyway, I don't if it's true or not. But if it is, it'll definitely pays more than your rent." He laughed awkwardly. Nate was still In his train of thoughts. Pieces of Eden… now where did he heard that before…

"Wait, It's the Knights of Templars, right? That really weird cult in the twelfth century? I thought it was only a legend." Nathan exclaimed proudly like he won a lottery.

"It IS only a legend." The bartender buffed

Nate finished the rest of beer and slammed it on the table. Earning a couple of groans from the nearby passed out customer.

"In my line of work, these things usually ended up very real if you ask me." he said

" 'in my line of work' what are you? A treasure hunter?" the bartender asked jokingly only to see that his chat partner didn't laughed and shut up. "Look man, these things are bad stuff and I suggest you checked this treasure off your list because-" the bartender suddenly stopped mid-sentence. Nate could see the kid sweating balls. He suddenly got up and turned around to go to the bar; which he should be tending.

Nate let the kid go and went back to his research. Thanks to that kid, he got more leads than he was hours ago. He better tip that kid generously.

A couple of hours passed and the treasure hunter decided to call it a night and go back to the motel. He gathered his books and shoved it to his sling bag, not caring about damaging the ancient knowledge and went to the bar to talk to that bartender.

"Hey kid." Nate called him "Thanks for that hint you gave me. Really helps a lot. Like, really. A lot."

The kid was in the middle of cleaning the bar and he stopped "uh, yeah, your welcome." He said, and went back to cleaning.

Nate raised an eyebrow "you know, if I didn't know better, I think your hiding something."

The kid chuckled "aren't we all."

 _This is personal._ He thought.

"Still, helping an asshat like me was pretty nice." He held out his hands "Nathan Drake. But my friends called me Nate."

The bartender sighed and smiled. He held out his hand and shook Nate's hand.

"Desmond. Desmond Miles."


End file.
